Injustice
Lawless Hyperion rushed through Era. After the rain of swords struck it, he immediately went to investigate to see if there are any survivors or any injured people needing care. Despite his objective being stop any intruders within the building, he couldn't help but disobey them, just to make sure no one was hurt. "Hello! Is anyone here?! Anyone at all?! Please! If you are injured or in need of assistance, say so!" Hyperion shouted, trying to get the attention of someone. Not far later, he noticed Asterion carrying John's dead body, while followed by Alyssa, whose eyes were red from crying. "Asterion!" Hyperion jumped down from a building. Landing right infront of Asterion "What is this? What happened?" Hyperion asked, sounding concerned. "The White Knight, John Deschain, has been killed. I am taking his body back" Asterion replied. Despite the subject, his tone remained robotic, monotone and unchanged. "What?! Who did it?!" Hyperion was shocked to hear this. He wasn't reported of any casualties yet, but someone's death should be considered urgent enough to report. "Thanatos, Project Gamma" Asterion bluntly replied, and walked passed Hyperion without a care, followed by Alyssa. Hyperion was speechless. Automaton, Thanatos, what can be considered his brother, murdering an innocent man. He had all the info he needed on John Deschain. The White Knight, inherited the title from his father...and is a father himself. "You...girl..." Hyperion called to Alyssa, stopping her "I..am sorry for your loss" Hyperion said to Alyssa, who continued to walk without saying a word "If I could, I would've tried my best to save him". "Thank you..." Alyssa replied weakly, as she and Asterion kept walking. "....Eva...what is the meaning of this? Why would one of your own creations kill those they're supposed to assist?" Hyperion clenched his hand into a fist, his rage building "You will have to explain yourself soon" Hyperion turned around, about to head back to the building to face Eva, before hearing something crash in the alley. "Who's there?!" Hyperion shouted, pulling out his gun as he walked quietly over to the alley. In an instant, Hyperion did a full spin, and aimed his gun as he faced the alley, only to see Circe under a pile of trash, holding Noma in her arms. "...A little girl?" Hyperion put his gun back in his holster, before walking closer to Circe "Are you okay, little girl? Are you lost?" Hyperion extended his hand to Circe, who grabbed his hand, as he assisted her in standing up. "I...I lost my Mama and Papa...and...and sister..." Circe replied, her voice shivering, close to bursting into tears. "I see...Well, then. Tell me, when did you last see them?" Hyperion asked Circe, kneeling down to her level, as she pointed at the Council building at the top of the mountain "There...? Your parents work in the Council?". "No!" Circe snapped at Hyperion "They're not working for them! They're going against them to save my sister, Lily!" Circe puffed her cheeks at Hyperion, who, despite not having an actual face, was stunned by her reply. "...Wait...could they be the intruders...?" Hyperion stroked his chin, pondering over what to do "If what she says is true...if she is the daughter of the intruders...then...she is my enemy. I must apprehend her...but...she is just a child...wait..." Hyperion stood up, looking at Circe "Tell me, what did you mean by...saving your sister?" Hyperion asked Circe. "T-...The Council people...took Lily and they're...going to make her into a weapon! That man in white told that to my Papa! I don't want my sister to be a weapon! I didn't even get to play with her yet!" Circe replied to Hyperion, her eyes beginning to tear up. "...." Hyperion kneeled back down to Circe, patting her head, comforting her "No tears. I will bring back your sister" Hyperion declared, standing back up. "R-...Really?!" Circe smiled in excitement, squeezing Noma inbetween her arms. "Child! Are you trying to murder me with lack of oxygen?!" Noma thought to himself, as Circe's grip loosened. "Of course! I, Hyperion, Hero of Justice, promise you, little girl-...!" "Circe" "Circe! That I will save your sister, and find your parents, whether it'd be against a Demon or a God, I will deliver the utmost Justice!" Hyperion proudly declared in his usual hammy fashion, raising his fist up into the air. "Hahahaha! You're funny" Circe said, laughing at Hyperion display of Justice. "Alas, I will go now! Wait for me" Hyperion said, turning around, but stopped as Circe grabbed onto his leg, letting go off of Noma, and clung to Hyperion's leg "....Circe, do come off" "No! Take me with you! I'm not staying behind!" Circe exclaimed, clinging tightly to Hyperion's leg, and looking at him with her one eye full of confidence. "...Very well" Hyperion said, trying to shake off Circe from his leg "Now, please. I need to walk". "How do I know you won't leave me behind if I do?!" Circe still wasn't completely sure Hyperion would take her with him. "Fine then. I shall carry you on my back" Hyperion said, as Circe got off of his leg. He kneeled down, letting her get up on his back, while Noma rested on Circe's shoulder, clinging tightly "Good enough?". "Yes~" Circe cheerfully replied, as Hyperion began running straight back to the Council Building. Right Hand of the Devil Mozou stood within the shadows of the meeting room. Right at the entrance, watching as Eva was explainning to the Council members her plans in weaponizing the two girls. He simply stood there, watching. If he was right next to her, he'd be intimidating the members, yet, as her bodyguard, had to keep an eye on her. He had nothing to complain about though. Mozou never liked these kinds of meeting, or having that many people look at him. He was unsocial, untrustworthy, and didn't like people as a whole. Eva, his creator, is the only person he should even bother looking at or acknowledge, because she created him. A clone of the Red Knight. The strongest of the Three Knights of Cedar. "Mozou" Diana appeared behind Mozou, but was also next to Eva. This was a hologram of course. "I have urgent news for you. It seems as though our forces are unable to stop the intruders. We'll need you to go after them." "...." Mozou glared at the hologram of Diana, with his one red eye. Under his cloak, his skin looked rippled and deathly pale, a side effect of being an imperfect clone "Would it be the...Mad Dog that I have to go after?" Mozou asked, referring to Amon, having saw him through the monitors like everyone else. "Whoever you come across first. Here" The hologram typed on the Archive, showing monitors of all the intruders. Kiryu, Rakuyou, Isaz, Amon and Aph. Only Lamia was missing, due to hiding in Eva's lab, still being treated by Hera. "I see...very well then" Mozou crossed his arms, walking passed Diana, and exiting the meeting room "Make sure Eva is safe while I am away. Otherwise, don't try to sleep tonight if you fail" Mozou threatened Diana, sending a shiver down her spine. Meanwhile, Kiyu, Isaz and Rakuyou have split up, with Rakuyou and Isaz going off in a different route, while Kiryu continued alone. Kiryu walked into a large room, with many Rune Knights waiting for him there. "Damn...this place must have...some kind of spell that makes it look smaller on the outside. I have been walking for far too long...This place is like a maze" Kiryu thought to himself, trying to make reason out of the fact the Council building is much larger on the inside than the outside. Kiryu walked towards the Rune Knights, creating two metallic blades in each hand "I will have to clean this first" Kiryu charges at the Rune Knights. Whenever a Rune Knight's attack struck Kiryu, it barely scratched him, his armor was impenetrable, unbreakable, as he easily cut down the Rune Knights in numbers, truly, a power worthy of a monster. "Hmph. Small fry. One after another" Kiryu said to himself, sounding rather arrogant and confident in his ability. He quickly turned around upon hearing slow clapping coming from behind. "Impressive. So, indeed, the One-Eyed Monster himself, Kiryu, is here fighting" Mozou said, sounding rather mocking "I am truly surprised. Why would someone such as you, even bother? Why are you here to begin with?" Mozou asked Kiryu, stopping his clapping. "...I have to save my great granddaughter" Kiryu replied, pointing his sword at Mozou. "Great granddaughter, eh? Interesting" Mozou replied, extending his open palm forward "But I'm afraid I have to stop you here" Mozou declared, as magic energy gathered in his palm, before firing into a large stream of intense energy at Kiryu. Kiryu immediately evaded the beam, rolling to the side, as the beam barely scraped him. The beam continued forward, shooting through the walls and evantually exiting the building. Leaving a trail of holes behind it. "What was that?! Raw magic energy?! As a beam?! But how?!" Kiryu was surprised by this display of power, and quickly stood back up, raising his guard "I have to avoid it at all costs...something such as that may indeed pierce my defenses". "Hmph" Mozou let out a grunt, as he clenched his hand into an incomplete fist, leaving it open and gathering more magic energy into an orb "I will make sure , you will not stand after today" The orb of raw energy took the shape of a blade, as Mozou grabbed onto it, pointing it at Kiryu "And I will start by cutting off your legs". Mozou charged at Kiryu. Each step he took shattered the floor, and magic energy exerted from his body, and from the energy blade in his hand. Upon reaching Kiryu, the two clashed blades. It was obvious who was winning. Kiryu, who was already getting old and senile, was losing to Mozou, an unaging, artificial life created to be powerful. Mozou was pushing Kiryu down on his knees, as his energy blade was beginning to cut through Kiryu's swords. "What...what is this...?!" Kiryu was being outmatched, and by this...this inhuman thing. Even for Kiryu, this wasn't something he could call "human". Metallic spikes potruted from Kiryu's armor, piercing Mozou's body multiple times, one even went through his head. "That should do i-..." Kiryu was interrupted once Mozou's energy blade flared up, and Mozou himself grabbed the metal spike piercing his head, breaking it with his free hand. "H-...How?!" Kiryu was shocked. The hole in Mozou head closed up slowly, as if it was never there "Regeneration...? You...what are you?". "I...am a Monster. Created for one purpose..." Mozou's energy blade began to flare up even more, evantually condensing into a rapier-like form, straightening before Kiryu, and extending, piercing right through Kiryu's stomach "...to protect Eva, and assist in achieving Khaos". Kiryu coughed blood in his helmet, as the energy blade continued to go through his stomach. "D-...Damn! This is...bad...I have to...!" Several tendrills of liquid metal extended from Kiryu's armor, taking the form of blades around Mozou "I will...not die like this!" The blades cut through Mozou multiple times. Cutting off his arms, causing his energy blade to vanish, and his head to also be cut off. Mozou's body was left cut to pieces, as Kiryu stood up, clutching his stomach, gasping "This...what was...he...?" Kiryu turned around, beginning to walk away. "I am not done yet" Mozou words pierced through Kiryu, causing him to shiver. He turned around, seeing the body parts forcibly merging back into a singular body, the arms and legs reattaching themselves back in place, and the head as well. They were all grabbed and put together with appendages created out of raw magic energy. Mozou's body completely regenerated, but now his cloak was torn heavily. "You..." Kiryu was absolutely horrified and shocked at seeing Mozou live after being cut to pieces "What kind of monster are you?". "An invincible monster" Mozou declared, generating another orb of magic energy in his palm. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice